


What Should Never Be Lost

by Jetstream



Series: What's Needed [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetstream/pseuds/Jetstream
Summary: The "Best Friends Squad" has begun their journey, but there's always something left unresolved.Time: Approximately 9 months Post Prime Defeat.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: What's Needed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778110
Comments: 22
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now crossposted on [Offprint](https://offprint.net)
> 
> [What Should Never be Lost](https://offprint.net/prose/jKd6pWleW/what-should-never-be-lost)

The battle had been hard fought, but they’d won. Finally, Horde Prime’s forces had been put down. All that remained was licking their wounds and assessing the damage. 

Leaning heavily on her staff, Glimmer slowly made her way toward where she knew the Heart of Etheria was located. She knew something had gone right, the magic had been released. It was the only reason they’d had the ability to defeat Prime at all. But where were Catra and Adora?

The journey could’ve taken hours, days, or seconds, Glimmer wasn’t sure, she only knew she had to find her friends. Then she could tell them the news. Then they could all go home.

She reached the Heart chamber, sure enough. And there were Adora and Catra, resting in each other’s arms. “Hey,” Glimmer said with a hysterical giggle, “there you two are! C’mon, get up! I’m super pissed! You missed the fight!” 

No response.

“Guys... “ Glimmer said, hobbling forward. “C-cut it out… You’re freaking me out. Hahah you got me, I’m all nervous! You got me! Now get up.” 

Nothing.

“I-I knew you two were gonna be a thing, you know!” she shouted, voice pitching higher and higher. “It was super obvious! And you totally gave it away with this prank! You’re all cuddling and and… and...” Glimmer trailed off.

Silence.

“N-no… no... no no nononononononono!” Glimmer yelled as she rushed forward, dropping the staff, seconds later stumbling to the ground as her injured leg gave out on her. “Adora!? Catra!?” She crawled toward them as fast as she could. 

As she reached them, she couldn’t lie to herself anymore. They were lying there. Catra was cradling Adora in her arms, and the fingers on their right hands were entwined. Their eyes were closed, as if in sleep.

Motionless.

Cold. 

Gone.

That was how Bow found her, on her knees, clutching Catra and Adora’s joined hands between hers, shaking but unresponsive. “Glimme…” he began, trailing off as he took in the scene. “Oh.. oh no… no…” he said thickly, as he knelt down next to Glimmer, putting a shaky hand on her shoulder. 

“Glimmer,” he said after a long moment, swallowing hard. He paused, breathing heavily, then continued. “It’s gonna be…” Stopping again, Bow clenched his teeth, “W-we’ll get th…” he attempted, trailing off again. Finally he bowed his head and wrapped his arms around Glimmer’s shoulders, pressing his forehead to hers. “I’m here, Glim,” he finally choked out.

Glimmer sobbed once as Bow embraced her, releasing her friends’ hands and gently rubbing their forearms for a moment, before whirling around and burying her face in Bow’s chest. “It’s not _fair!_ ” she wailed, clinging to him in desperation. “They just found each other again! They deserved better! It’s not right!

As Glimmer and Bow wept, the others trickled in, somber. Scorpia was the first to approach, not even seeing Bow and Glimmer. “W-wildcat?” she trembled, coming to kneel next to her friend, reaching out to her...

“ ** _Don’t you touch them!_ **” Glimmer shrieked, breaking away from Bow, on her feet in a second, eyes flashing with power.

In a blinding burst of purple, Scorpia found herself flung across the Heart chamber to crash in a heap against the far wall, dazed. With a groan, she forced herself up on one elbow, looking toward the glowing form of Glimmer with something like fear.

“They were apart for so long! We made them _fight_ for us! We kept them at each other’s _throats,_ even though we all knew it was killing them!” Jerking her head back and forth, Glimmer glared at everyone in turn, ranting, “We knew it! Admit it! Everyone could see it! And now…” 

Glimmer became incandescent, resembling something akin to a star as she screamed, “ ** _I’ll never let anyone separate them ever again!_ **” 

Glimmer attempted to take a step forward, but found that she couldn’t move properly. And then Bow was in front of her, hands on her shoulders looking… frightened? Angry? Frantic? She couldn’t tell, the world in front of her blurring. 

“Glimmer!” Bow shouted, shaking her slightly, sounding like he was speaking under water.

“Let me go, Bow!” Glimmer slurred, finding herself more and more disoriented.  
  
"Glimmer! You’re okay! It’s not real, Glimmer! Look at me!”

Gasping, Glimmer opened her eyes, finding herself tangled up in her covers, gulping down air as if she’d just run a mile. Bow was on his knees in front of her in the bed, hands on her shoulders, trying to catch her gaze.

Bow put a shaking hand to Glimmer’s cheek, turning her eyes to his. “It’s okay,” he said, voice slow and gentle, “it was just a nightmare. You’re safe, here with me.”

Glimmer trembled in place looking lost, as if not really seeing what was in front her. “Bow? Where… what…?” Glimmer’s eyes darted around the room, confused. “A-Adora? Catra? Bow where…!?”

“They’re here too, they’re in their cabin, sleeping.” Bow wrapped his arms around Glimmer, holding her close, hands running through her hair slowly. “We’re on the ship. It’s a little after midnight. We all went to bed a few hours ago? Remember? We let the night crew take over for a while.”

Panting, Glimmer rested her head against Bow’s chest. “It was… it was so…” She whispered, going limp as her breathing slowed.

“I know, I know,” Bow whispered. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you.” He book a deep breath and squeezed her a little tighter, adding, “I’m here, Glim.”

Gilmmer’s blood turned to ice at that, and she pulled away hyperventilating. “I-I-I-I have to…!” She reeled back, frantic, whiter than the sheets. 

As Glimmer thrashed, Bow attempted to keep hold of her, concern edging toward panic. “Glim, honey, wait, calm do…”

“Let go! Let go!” Glimmer cried, twisting and kicking until she reached the edge of the bed and slipped off. As she fell, she teleported, hearing a sharp gasp of pain behind her as she vanished, leaving the sheets behind.

* * *

Catra scrunched up her face as her awareness returned, a haze of sleep clearing out of her mind. Yawning, she became aware of a callused but gentle hand under her shirt, toying with the fur on her belly. Something halfway between a groan and a whine left her lips and she chuckled under her breath. “This is your plan, isn’t it? You’re gonna exhaust me to death. I’m on to you, dummy.”

From her position, head on Catra’s chest, hand showing no signs of ceasing, Adora let out a snorting laugh. “Sorry Catra,” she murmured, curling up her fingers to scratch at Catra’s belly. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m just…” she trailed off and lightly kissed Catra’s collarbone. “You’re fuzzy. I like it,” she tittered with a helpless shrug of her shoulder.

A low rumbling filled the room as Catra purred in response. “Adoraaaa…” she whined, being in no way convincing as she ran her claws through waves of loose blonde hair, “I know I’m just the best thing ever, but we’ve gotta actually get some sleep. You know Sparkles’ll rip us a new asshole if we’re late or doin’ the zombie routine tomorrow.”

Adora rolled her eyes and carried on with no shame. “You let _me_ worry about Glimmer,” she said as she peppered light kisses up Catra’s neck. Her active hand scratched in uneven circles, uncertain about whether it should be moving higher or lower.

And then a bright purple flash and heavy _thud_ brought them both up short. Blinking, they simultaneously sat up, Catra giving Adora the side-eye. “Do… uh… do you summon people now?”

“I... don’t think so…?” Adora said, sounding uncertain. “Gli…” She paused, hearing what sounded like muffled, gasping sobs as Glimmer pushed herself to her knees. “Glimmer?” Adora asked, concerned. “A-are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Catra and Adora’s eyes both widened as Glimmer turned her head up to look at them. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was running freely, her pajamas were so soaked with sweat it looked like she’d been in the shower, and she was looking at them as if she’d seen a ghost.

“Y-you’re… You’re okay… You’re both okay,” Glimmer said softly, reaching a trembling hand forward and sounding as if she was trying to convince herself. 

For a moment none of them moved. Adora and Catra were stunned, and Glimmer looked as if she couldn’t decide what to do. And then Glimmer was on her feet, stumbling as she ran and flung herself at both of them, throwing her arms around their necks, tears flowing freely. Her sobs turned to keening wails as she buried her face in their arms, weeping.

Catra froze as Glimmer slammed into them, managing to keep herself from flinching away. Hesitant, Catra moved her free arm to Glimmer’s back and rubbed her shoulder a bit. She raised her head and met Adora’s eyes. Some subtle communication passed between them and they both nodded, mouthing ‘her turn.’ Catra tightened her grip on Glimmer and closed her eyes, remembering all the times Adora or she had had this exact breakdown.

Meanwhile, Adora turned her head as the door to their quarters opened silently, revealing Bow in just his shorts, cradling his right hand as he entered, stopping short when he caught sight of Glimmer. 

Face falling, Bow locked eyes with Adora and gestured to the floor next to Catra and Adora’s bed, cocking his head in question.

Adora nodded without hesitation, then turned back to Glimmer, rubbing her back gently. “Glimmer,” she began, voice cracking. “Glimmer. We’re alright. We’re here. We’re not going anywhere.” Turning to Catra, Adora put her hand on Glimmer’s shoulder and cocked an eyebrow.

Catra nodded, and together they applied gentle but firm pressure to Glimmer’s shoulders, pushing her back so they could see her face. Adora clasped one of Glimmer’s hands in her own and a few seconds later, Catra followed suit. Adora glanced at Catra and cocked her head toward Glimmer slightly.

Taking a deep breath, Catra squeezed Glimmer’s hand and caught her eye. “Hey, hey Sparkles,” she began, voice soft, “we’re here, right? There’s nothing to worry about.” Catra swallowed and soldiered on. “We’re not gonna make you tell us what’s up if you don’t wanna but…” she trailed off.

Catra frowned, then forced a strained smile. “But if you don’t it’ll just eat you up inside. Trust me. I’ve been there.”

Glimmer just stared, tears running like rivers, gasping for breath. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, then she clamped her eyes shut. “It… it was the battle with H-Horde Prime…” she began, voice raw. “The-the magic was released but something went wrong… You n-n-n-n-never came… A-and when it was over I w-went to the Heart chamber and…” 

Glimmer’s head bowed and she clenched her teeth, tensing as if in pain. “And you were both… b-both…” She doubled over, only managing to stay upright thanks to Catra and Adora holding onto her. She sobbed, unable to continue.

Bow met Adora and Catra’s eyes, all of them grimacing in sympathy. Bow held up a finger and turned, hustling back toward his and Glimmer’s quarters. 

Adora moved to sit next to Glimmer, never letting go of her hand. She wrapped an arm around Glimmer’s shoulders. “Oh Glimmer, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry you had to go through that. Catra and I…” Adora glanced at Catra, who nodded with a wince. 

Adora sighed, “Catra and I have _both_ had that one. A-about each other… We know exactly what it’s like. But it’s okay now. We’re here and we’re _staying_ here.”

“Hah,” Catra barks a sharp laugh, “damn straight. Can’t get rid of us that easy.”

Glimmer flinched as if struck, eyes going wide. “Catra!” she shouted, squeezing her hand tightly. “The other day! I said… I said such _terrible_ things to you!” Glimmer’s eyes watered again and Catra looked as if she was going to speak, but Glimmer didn’t give her the chance. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t m…” 

Glimmer shook her head, refusing to lie. “No, I mean… I don’t… I don’t want to be like that!” She hiccuped but powered on, “I just got to see what it was like if… And I… I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said that! I never, ever should have said those things to you and-” 

“Hey!” Catra yanked her hand out of Glimmer’s and grabbed her by the arms, scowling. “Don’t you dare. Don’t you _dare_ apologize for that.”

Glimmer’s eyes widened. “B-but I was-”

“No,” said Catra in a tone that brooked no argument. “That conversation needed to happen. And I…” She trailed off, glancing at Adora who winced and nodded. “ _We_ needed to hear that, Glimmer.”

Dumbstruck by the sound of her actual name, Glimmer could only stare as Catra carries on.

“After the Portal, I-I didn’t think about it, okay!? All I could think about was how I must’ve made Adora hate me forever. And afterward all I could think about was Queen Angella and how I took something from you that I _never_ had.”

Adora broke in, “And all I could think of was how _angry_ I was about it, Glimmer.”

Catra nodded her head sharply. “Exactly. But you were _right_ , Glimmer. It was the mo…” Catra scowled and gritted her teeth. “No. That’s flippant. I was _trying to kill myself_ , Glimmer. I was so angry and hurt and confused and _broken_ that I decided it was the only way out. And then I _never thought about that again._ ” 

Catra moved her hands up to Glimmer’s shoulders, keeping their eyes locked on one another. “I can’t even imagine what that’d do in the long run, Glimmer. To me _and_ Adora. We’d probably never have thought about it or talked about it and… and then…” She grimaced and shook her head, unable or unwilling to continue. 

Inhaling and exhaling sharply, Catra continued, “Adora and I have been talking about that ever since you said it, Glimmer. With each other _and_ with Perfuma and Scorpia. Now we might have a chance to actually deal with it. So don’t you _ever_ apologize for that, you hear me? _Thank you_ for having the guts to say it to my face.”

Glimmer’s lip quivered and she wiped her eyes with the hand she’d at some point recovered from Adora. Taking a moment to steady her breathing, Glimmer threw her arms around Catra’s neck and sobbed into her chest. “I could’ve been less shitty about it,” she said, muffled but understandable.

Laughing, her own voice cracking, Adora shook her head. “Are you kidding, Glimmer? We’re stubborn idiots. If you were tactful we’d probably miss the point. Break out the bricks, clobber it into our skulls.” Adora crawled forward on the bed to wrap her arms around both of them. Seconds later they were joined by yet a fourth set of arms.

“Best Friends Squad group hug!” Bow shouted, having returned at some point without anyone even noticing. 

“I’m still objecting to the name,” Catra grunted, though she sounded close to tears.

From her Best Friends Squad cocoon, Glimmer laughed. “Fuck. Why are we all such a mess?”

“I think it might have something to do with the fact that two of us were raised by an abusive psycho,“ Catra returned, “and all of us are _war veterans_ who haven’t even hit twenty yet.”

“Well it sounds bad if you say it like that!”

That was the last straw. They all started cackling like children, laughing until they cried again.

As the group hug broke up, Glimmer turned to look at Bow, while Catra squeezed Adora’s shoulder, then walked off to the other side of the room. Glimmer was too distracted by then to notice.

“Bow? What…?” she asked, indicating the bedrolls that had been set up at the bedside. 

“Well,” Bow said with a smirk, “we kinda figured that maybe it was a good time for a Best Friends Squad sleepover.”

Adora nodded and swung her feet over the side of the bed, dragging Glimmer up with her. “Yep! Just like we did when I first got to Bright Moon, remember?”

“Of course I remember,“ Glimmer replied with a weird, wobbly smile on her face. “But when did you even have a chance to talk about it?”

Bow took a seat next to Glimmer and placed a kiss on her temple. “Are you _questioning_ the ways of the Best Friends Squad, Glim? We don’t need words for this.”

Glimmer giggled, “I guess we don’t,” and took Bow’s hand, frowning as he winced. Not letting go, Glimmer pulled his hand up and scrutinized his bruising fingers. Her face fell. “Oh, Bow… I didt this, didn’t I? When I was freaking out?” she asked, meeting his eyes.

Bow smiled gently, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. “Don’t worry about it, Glim. This isn’t even as bad as when I snap my hand with a bowstring during practice. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“I know, I know you are… I am sorry though. Can I do anything to help?”

Bow snorted and sat up straight, giving her the biggest puppydog eyes he could manage. “Kiss it and make it better?” His eyes shimmered as he put on an exaggerated pout.

Glimmer snorted, then started giggling. “I think I can handle that.” She took his hand and said, “I. Love. You. You. Big. Goof.” punctuating each word with a kiss to one of his knuckles.

“Alright, alright, cut it out before I puke rainbows and glitter,” Catra said, rolling her eyes. 

When all of them had turned to look at her, Catra held up a communication pad. “I’ve got an announcement. As your designated weapon of mass destruction and bodyguard,” she gestured to Adora and herself in turn, making Adora snort and slap her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, “we have made an executive decision. We’re all takin’ tomorrow off. Scorpia and Perfuma just agreed to make sure everything’s handled. And you know Entrapta’ll be there if they need nerd stuff. Whether anyone wants it or not.”

“Wait, what!?” Glimmer exclaimed, eyes wide. “We can’t take a day off! There’s too much to do! We’ve got-” 

Catra cut her off, “Up-bup-bup! No dice, Your Glittery Majesty Queen Sparkles,” she said with a quirk of an eyebrow and wry smirk. “Need I remind you of Perfuma’s mental health protocols? Which you approved personally? Wanna re-read ‘em? All five hundred thirty eight pages? Which she attached to her reply quite pointedly, I might add?” Her expression flattened out at the last.

Glimmer blinked owlishly. “No. No I do not,” she said, folding her hands in her lap. “I’ll be good.”

“Great!” Bow said as he flopped down, sitting on his bedroll. “And _I_ already sent a request to Entrapta’s kitchen bots for snacks. And if we’re very, very lucky, she’s worked out enough of the bugs that we won’t be wearing them!”

Laughing again, Adora flopped down on her belly leaning over the side of the bed as Glimmer joined Bow on her own bedroll. “Oh this’ll be so great. We haven’t had a chance to really relax in ages. And I’m finally aware of the concept!”

Giggling, Glimmer shook her head and leaned on Bow’s shoulder. “I love you guys,” she said with a contented sigh.

A moment later, though, she frowned and sat up straight again. “Wait, hold the hell up. Catra, what do you mean bodyguard!?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Always_ something left unresolved.

Adora and Catra’s room was quieter now. Plates shoved to one side, glasses crammed together on the bedside table. Catra sprawled out on the bed, taking up more than half of it as Adora lay on her belly, leaning off the edge. As Catra snored gently, her tail twitched from time to time, smacking Adora in the leg.

Bow, meanwhile, lay on his back, having dozed off some time ago, one arm stretched across to Glimmer’s bedroll. Glimmer did her best to keep quiet as she kept chatting with Adora. It was hard to giggle under her breath. “A-and and then Frosta said,” she broke off snickering and tried to continue. “Oatmeal!? Are you crazy!?” She slapped her hands over her mouth to stifle herself as her shoulders shook. “And Perfuma’s _face!_ I-I’ve never seen someone do breathing exercises _aggressively_ before, but she found a way!”

Adora looked to be having some kind of fit as she tried to keep herself quiet, biting down on the bedsheet to muffle her own guffaws. Snorting, she ground out, “Poor _Perfuma_ , she tries so hard to keep us all sane. We should give her more of a break.” Taking deep breaths, Adora did her best to calm down as she beamed at Glimmer. Slowly she regained composure.

Adora’s smile faded slowly, her eyes taking on a melancholy cast as she looked down at her hand tracing little patterns in the sheets. “Hey, Glimmer?” She began, glancing behind herself to check that Catra was still sleeping. She kept her voice soft. “I wanted to say thank you too.”

Glimmer levered herself up on one elbow, turning toward Adora with a small frown. “Adora…” she began, “You don’t really hav—”

"No, I do,” Adora interrupted. “I really do. And I want to apologize too.” She raised her head back up to meet Glimmer’s eyes. “When we embarked for this mission I was… I was upset. I gave you the cold shoulder and that was wrong.”

Adora chewed her lip as she searched for the right words. “I really needed to hear it too. What you said to Catra. Like I said, we’re idiots. At least I’m not very self-aware at all. After we started talking to Perfuma about Catra’s…” She sighed and scratched at her ear, looking down again. “Did I ever tell you what happened in the Heart chamber?”

Glimmer nodded, saying, “Yeah, you and Catra both. You said that Prime started to overwhelm you and Catra pulled you out of it by telling you how she felt…”

“That’s the end of it, yeah,” Adora murmured, fidgeting. “Before that though. I tried to get Catra to leave me there. Said I had to do it by myself.” She studiously avoided Glimmer’s gaze as she continued, “couldn’t manage to transform into She-Ra. Knew what was gonna happen.” 

Adora sniffed once. Twice. She took a deep breath, then made herself look at Glimmer. “Glimmer…” she began, looking miserable, “I said ‘It’s okay. I’m ready.’ Gave her a weak-ass smile like I was being brave or something.” Adora’s breath hitched as she continued, refusing to look away. “I looked the woman I loved in the eyes and tried to get her to leave me to die. Like it was the right thing to do.”

“Adora…” Glimmer whispered, trying not to look horrified. “That’s… That’s not the same thing. You were just trying to protec—”

“No. No Glimmer,” Adora said, stopping for a moment to compose herself when she caught her voice rising. She continued softly, “You don’t get it. I didn’t get it either. But it _is_ the same thing. I wasn’t being noble or brave or... “ Adora sighed and licked her lips. “I was just _tired,_ Glim. I was tired and I wanted to _stop._ I accepted my death like it was some kind of inevitability when I should’ve been fighting to my last breath.

“It wasn’t fair to her, it wasn’t fair to all of you… It wasn’t fair to me.”

Glimmer’s mouth opened and closed a few times as Adora cast her eyes downward again. Frowning, Glimmer seemed to be fighting for some response, but then she sighed. Sitting upright, Glimmer scooted closer to the bed and reached up, squeezing Adora’s hand.

After a moment, Adora squeezed back, turning back to Glimmer and giving her a slight smile. “So that’s how it really happened. The rest of Etheria has their cute little fairy tale ‘love conquers all’ story. The real story, the messier one… that’s ours. Yeah, Catra’s love helped me get it together but… the real truth of it was that she gave me something to _fight_ for when I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

Adora shook her head and made a sound somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. “So that’s what I’m working on,” she said, chewing on her lower lip. “It’s why I’ve been a little more… hands-off lately. I’m trying to do what all of you have tried to convince me of forever. Trying to take care of myself. Trying to… trying to believe it’s _okay_ to take care of myself. Because I know now… It can’t be all about everyone else. I _know_ that if I try to carry the whole world, eventually I’ll… break.”

“And…?” Catra murmured blearily, leaning against Adora, her eyes half open.

Adora flushed and chuckled, “And it’s _okay_ that that happened. I can’t blame myself for what _might_ have happened. It’s counterproductive and—”

“And bullshit,” Catra said with a sleepy smirk.

Adora grit her teeth and slammed a fist into the mattress, snorting and trying to keep herself from laughing aloud. Glimmer stifled a giggle behind both hands, and all three of them glanced over at Bow’s still sleeping form.

Snorting a couple more times, Adora took a deep breath and rested her head on Catra’s shoulder. “Yes, my dearest love,” she said with a snicker, “it’s absolutely bullshit and it’s okay to be a ‘mere mortal.’” Sighing more contentedly, Adora reached up and scratched gently behind Catra’s ears. “Sorry I woke you… again.”

“Your murder plans are well documented,” Catra purred, “but it’ll take more than one night of half sleep to kill me, dummy. You’ll have to step up your game.”

Glimmer bit her lip as she tried not to smile too widely. “You two are so damn cute.” She giggled as Catra made an obscene gesture without even opening her eyes. “Love you too, Horde Scum.”

“Now both’a ya shut up,” Catra grumbled as she rolled over to her usual side of the bed. “Talk time is over,” she said, grabbing Adora by the shoulder and firmly dragging her along. 

Adora stifled a yelp as she was manhandled into place, giggling as Catra flung her arms around Adora’s middle and nestled her face into the crook of Adora’s neck. 

As she felt Catra’s tail corkscrew around her leg, Adora sighed and relaxed, bringing her hand around to rest in Catra’s hair. Pulling Catra more firmly against herself, she placed a kiss between her ears. “I love you…” she whispered.

Catra’s mumbled reply was unintelligible, but Adora knew well enough what she meant.

Meanwhile, Glimmer sat motionless, one eyebrow slowly rising, a wry smirk on her face. _Yep. Bow and I have ceased to exist,_ she thought with a stifled titter. Rolling her eyes, she looked fondly to her own lover, still dead to the world. Glimmer took Bow’s bruised hand in hers, thumb running over his knuckles as her smile softened. 

Yawning and stretching, Glimmer lowered herself to the bedrolls and scooted closer to Bow, wriggling under his arm and laying her head on his chest. Careful as she was, he still stirred.

“Hmm? Wha…? Glim? S’wrong?” Bow murmured, not all there.

“Shhh,” Glimmer whispered, wrapping an arm around him. “Just getting comfy. Go back to sleep.”

“M’kay… love you…”

“‘ove you too…” Glimmer managed as she drifted off, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't let it lie. Had more shit to say. But damn, I really need to write something that isn't about suicidal ideation soon. This is getting morbid.
> 
> ...
> 
> Also yes, I'm pony trash. Fight me.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So it's a series now I guess. This one doesn't end as sad as the last one. No idea when I might put up another entry. Whenever it strikes me, really. This only exists because I've been having these conversations in my head for literally a week and I was starting to lose sleep.


End file.
